i miss you
by 14ruri14
Summary: Syaoran had left sakura and hasn’t come back for 7 years. Today is sakura’s birthday and is trying her best to enjoy herself but can’t. now what is this surprise waiting for her? oneshot song fic


**I miss you**

Syaoran had left sakura and hasn't come back for 7 years. Today is sakura's birthday and is trying her best to enjoy herself but can't. now what is this surprise waiting for her? (oneshot) (song fic)

Konichiwa minna-san… this is my first fan fic so pls be nice…

Disclamer: I don't own card captor sakura

**Normal POV.**

"sakura dear, get up it's Saturday and it's your birthday honey!" her father said through her door

"hai otou-san!" was his only reply

'oh sakura, I hope you gat better soon.' Fujitaka thought as he sighed and walked away

**Sakura's POV**

I got off from bed and stretched my arms like I usually do.

'well today's my 19th birthday, might as well enjoy it… if only I could' then I sighed.

I took a bath and dressed. I wore a pink pleated mini skirt with white tights that reached below my knees, a ¾ white blouse with a light pink t-shirt in top. As usual I wore my white and pink converse (hey sakura's fav color is pink right?). I kept my shoulder length auburn hair down and went to the kitchen to find my otou-san and onii-chan waiting for me to eat.

"ohayou." I greeted as I sat down

**Normal POV**

"ohayou sakura" fujitaka greeted "and happy birthday to you."

"arigatou otou-san" sakura thanked his father

"ohayou and happy birthday… kaijuu" touya smirked

"onii-shan it's my special day so I'll not try to hurt you this time." Sakura said warning him.

"itadakimasu!" and then ate their breakfast.

15 minutes passed and they were all done eating. Sakura stood up and went to the door.

"I'll be taking a walk so I'll be back at 2 okay?" sakura said

"Okay sakura but be careful" her father said

"hai! I will!" then she went out of the house.

**Sakura's POV**

I walked down to the penguin park and sat in the swing and sang what I have composed remembering him. Tears starting to fall.

_You used to call me your angel__  
__Said I was sent straight down from heaven__  
__You'd hold me close in your arms__  
__I loved the way you felt so strong__  
__I never wanted you to leave__  
__I wanted you to stay here holding me_

**Flashback**

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist12 years ago.

"hi there angel…" he greeted.

"hello to you too wolf…" she smiled holding on to his arms.

"you know what?" he said

"what?" she asked

"you're like an angel that was sent from heaven…" flattering her

"and why is that?" she asked again.

"well you're nice, kind, generous, you know when to help someone and most of all… beautiful like any other angel would be." Then he turned her around making her face him.

"well then… never leave me and just stay here with me…" she said

"I will" he replied and then they hugged each other.

**End of Flashback**

_I miss you__  
__I miss your smile__  
__And I still shed a tear__  
__Every once in a while__  
__And even though it's different now__  
__You're still here somehow__  
__My heart will let you go__  
__And I need you to know__  
__I miss you__  
__Sha la la la la__  
__I miss you__  
_

**Flashback**

"you know that if you would leave me, I would be alone and will be crying and would miss everything about you." She said crying

"I would never do that. I'm still here and would protect you from any harm or danger, comfort you when you're lonely and would love you forever." He said reassuring her.

"you will?" she asked. He nodded.

**End of Flashback**

_You used to call me your dreamer__  
__And now I'm living out my dream__  
__Oh how I wish you could see__  
__Everything that's happening for me__  
__I'm thinking back on the past__  
__It's true that time is flying by too fast_

**Flashback**

They sat upon a cherry blossom tree with hands linked together not wanting to let go.

"you really love to dream do you?" he asked

"yes I do. I love to dream about you staying here with me." She said with eyes still closed

"well that dream had come true." He smiled

"you know syao, in the past I was dense, not unsure of my feeling for you but then I knew that wanted to be with you. Time flies so fast now that we're here together" she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I Know…" he then hugged her.

**End of flashback**

_I miss you__  
__I miss your smile__  
__And I still shed a tear__  
__Every once in a while__  
__And even though it's different now__  
__You're still here somehow__  
__My heart will let you go__  
__And I need you to know__  
__I miss you__  
__Sha la la la la__  
__I miss you_

Unknown to her someone was watching her from behind and also listening to her.

_I know you're in a better place yeah__  
__But I wish that I could see your face oh__  
__I know you're where you need to be__  
__Even though it's not here with me__  
_

**Flashback**

Syaoran had said to sakura that he was going back to Hong Kong and don't know when to come back. Days, weeks and months has passed and she wanted to see him so dearly but she knew that he has some duty there so she will still be happy for him even though if he wasn't there with her but as long as he still he love her.

**End of flashback**

_I miss you__  
__I miss your smile__  
__And I still shed a tear__  
__Every once in a while__  
__And even though it's different now__  
__You're still here somehow__  
__My heart will let you go__  
__And I need you to know__  
__I miss you__  
__Sha la la la la__  
__I miss you_

The 'person' was walking slowly to her as she kept crying until 'it' was behind her waiting her song to stop.

_I miss you__  
__I miss your smile__  
__And I still shed a tear__  
__Every once in a while__  
__And even though it's different now__  
__You're still here somehow__  
__My heart will let you go__  
__And I need you to know__  
__I miss you__  
__Sha la la la la__  
__I miss you_

She ended her song still with tears and sobs until

"sakura…"

Sakura tilted her head up hearing the voice that she knew.

'could it be?' she thought as she stood up. Slowly turning her body to the voices' direction. Shocked on what she had saw.

"s-s-syaoran?" gasping

"angel…"he replied.

She threw her arms around him as he caught her with his arms, embracing her, not wanting to let her go any more.

"happy birthday angel…" he greeted.

She cried with tears of joy…

"Happy birthday angel… remember always that I will love you till the end of time." He greeted again.

==The end==

So did ya like it? The song is 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus… hehehe... the ending is short but anyways... reviews please....


End file.
